My Life In Ninjago
by Ninjagogal9000
Summary: What would happen if me and my Bff Olivia were transported into Ninjago? We would become legendary ninja that's what! and find a little romance on the way. Summary sucks, please read, the story is ALLOT better then it sounds!
1. 1 DO YOU REALIZE WERE WE ARE!

**A/N: Hi awesome people! This is my first story ever! Please rate it nicely and no mean comments. This is probably gonna be an ok story and it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed it well! Anyway me and my Bff Olivia are gonna be in this story so if you want to know more about me go to my profile and my friend Olivia will be explained right here!**

**Hair: Long, Straight, Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Age: 13**

**Skin: White**

**Loves: Ninjago, Lego Chima, Lego Friends, And Just About Anything With Legos!**

**Hates: Bullies, Stalkers, And Mean People**

**So here we go my first Fanfiction ever!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago just Maya, Olivia and some of the plot, I also do not own _Thinking Of You _by Katy Perry

_Maya's P.O.V_

My friend Olivia and I were sitting in front of the T.V. waiting for the new Ninjago Season 5 episode to start, we were DYING know what the ninja would face next. I wondered out loud, " What if the serpentine come back? What if the overlord wasn't destroyed? WHAT IF GARMADON TURNES EVIL AGAIN!?" That's when I heard a beeping sound. I ran as fast as I could to the microwave hoping I wouldn't miss anything. I poured the popcorn in a metal bowl and sprinted back, but I tripped on my brother's 3DS and the bowl smashed into the T.V. When I saw it I wasn't worried about my parents seeing it I was worried that I would miss the season premier! I was so mad I screamed, "FUGE NUGGETS! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO SEE THE PREMIRE NOW!?" "Uhh, Shouldn't you be more worried about telling your parents"? Olivia said, "Oh ya…" Just then the T.V. started to glow a bright green, and a huge black vortex sucked us into the T.V.!

We were falling. Falling and falling, but in the middle of the falling I felt a weird tingling and looked down at my hands. THEY WERE YELLOW LEGO HANDS, I didn't have time to freak out though because I hit a tree headfirst, finally hit the ground, and blacked out.

_Lloyds P.O.V._

"Oh man I'm so exited," I exclaimed as I jumped out of the bounty and caught up with the ninja," I still think you're a little to young to be coming with us on a mission," Cole said then Sensei Wu interrupted," Yes Cole but he must learn to help the people and not just himself." Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a big group of people around a small oak tree. We all ran over to see what happened and when we got there we saw 2 girls one passed out and the other looking very worried. Sensei and the guys got all the people to leave and we decided to take them back to the bounty, but for some strange reason while we were running back I kept looking back at the passed out girl and getting a weird feeling I decided to ignore it and just keep running.

_Maya's P.O.V_

I woke up in a small wooden room and found my fore head and left arm covered in bandages, then I thought to myself," What the… this is the weirdest dream ever," just then I saw an old man with a long white beard wearing a weird ninja like outfit and a girl with short black hair wearing a red suit talking about something, I pretended to stay asleep and listened, I heard the girl say," but Sensei do you really think she's the gray ninja?" _"Sensei? I've herd that somewhere before I just cant put my finger on it,"_ Then I heard the old man answer back," Yes Nya she is most certainly the wind ninja," _"NYA? Now THAT sounds to familiar",_ then I decided to stop pretending and opened my eyes. Then Nya came up to me and said," your finally awake! You must be hungry after that big drop," then she handed me a sandwich, I didn't care what was in it I just gobbled it down then she said," My name is Nya and this is Sensei Wu, what's your name?" "My name is Maya," I said looking very confused. Then Sensei Wu came up to me and said," come with me," Nya helped me up and we both followed him to a room with weapons and scrolls hanging on the wall. He pulled out a black fan with a gray dragon on it and held it near my face, it started to glow a bright white and he exclaimed, "Yes you are the new gray ninja of wind," right after he said that I realized were I was. I was in Ninjago, I nearly fainted when I realized it and Nya said," Oh my god, are you ok?" "I'm fine, just a little startled that's all.

Nya decided to take me on a tour of the bounty, first she showed my her room, then the boys room, then the kitchen, then the training course, the command room, and finally the game room, she told me that's were the ninja usually play video games. She was right, when we walked in I couldn't believe my eyes, all the 5 ninja were together with me in the same room, I saw Kai Flamy, the hot headed one, Jay Walker, the one who doesn't know the meaning of shut up, Cole Blacksmith, the buff one, Zane Julian, the Nindroid, my absolute favorite character Lloyd Montgormory Garmedon, and… Olivia? Oh that's right I forgot she got sucked into the T.V. with me!

_Kai's P.O.V_

I was about to beat my High Score on Fist-To-Face 2 when Nya came in yelling,"UUGGGG, NYA! Can't you see I'm about to beat my High Scor-OW," that's when that girl what's-her-name threw a pillow at me, I still don't know why I said ow.

_Olivia's P.O.V_

I was just about to catch up with Kai on Fist-To-Face 2, which I still can't believe I'm playing with my favorite characters of all time, when I heard Nya yelling at us. Kai paused the game and complained,"UUGGGG, NYA! Can't you see I'm about to beat my High Scor-OW," that's when I hit him in the head with a pillow, after that Nya said," Maya these are the guys, guys this is Maya," They all responded saying," Hi I'm Kai, Master of Fire, I'm Cole Master of Earth, I'm Jay, Master of Lighting, I am Zane, Master of Ice, And I'm Lloyd, The Ultimate Spinjitsu Master. I saw Maya just standing there in shock until I went up to her and said," Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

_Maya's P.O.V_

I was just standing there, paralyzed with excitement until Olivia poked my arm and said," Can I talk to you privately for a second?" so I followed her out into the hallway and when we closed the door she grabbed me by the neck and said," DO YOU REALISE WERE WE ARE!?" I KNOW! WERE IN NINJAGO!" Then we both started screaming, and I guess the others heard because they ran out to see what was going on.

_Lloyd's P.O.V_

We heard Olivia and Maya screaming in the hall so we all ran out to see what was going on, but everything was fine. Then sensei asked Olivia to come with her so everyone went to their rooms. But when I got to mine I was still thinking about Maya and that feeling I was getting when I was around her, Wait, am I feeling…Love? Yes I definitely am, I can't believe it! I decided after dinner I would go to Maya and see what she liked.

_Olivia's P.O.V_

We were about to try to NOT to tell the ninja we were from a different dimension until Sensei Wu asked me to come with him so I did. When we got to his room he pulled twp light blue daggers out of a closet and held them up to me, when he did they started to glow silver and he said," Yes, You are one of the legendary ninja," I looked at him with the most blank face EVER until he told me about a prophecy," There is a prophesy that says two new female ninjas will arise to help defeat the skeleton and serpentine army for good, the ninja of wind and water, and you my friend are one of them," when he finished I asked," So… which one am I?" ," The Ninja of water," After he said that I left and decided to tell everyone the news until I heard Cole say," Dinner is served," After I heard that I got scared because from what I knew, Cole was the WORST cook ever, probably not as bad as my brother food but still VERY bad.

_Maya's P.O.V_

When I sat at the dinner table and I saw Cole's cooking and I realized his cooking was as bad as my dad's! I was about to try it until Olivia cried out," IT TASTES LIKE WORMS AND ALGIE!" Then everyone backed away from their plates and said simultaneously," I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight". When I got to my room Olivia was in the kitchen washing dishes so I decided to sing

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
_

_You said move on  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know__  
_

_'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
_

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best?__  
__You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test  
_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself  
_

_'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...  
_

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know  
_

_'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…_

_Stay…_

When I finished I laid on my bed and thought about my family…

I started to cry.

_Lloyd's P.O.V_

I was walking through the hallway and I heard Maya singing, so I listened through the door, the song was so beautiful in a sad way, I almost started to cry but then I heard Maya crying so I knocked on the door and said," Maya, are you ok?" there was no answer so I came in, she was still crying so I went next to her and tried to comfort her.

_Maya's P.O.V_

After Lloyd came in and comforted me I calmed down Then I thought," _This is the perfect time to ask_," and so I asked him," Ummm… Lloyd?" he looked at me and said," Yes?"" How old are you?" "I'm 11,"_"Yes! Now lets see if he's into comic books,"_ "Ummm… Lloyd? Do you wanna read some comics with me?" He exclaimed," YES!"

**A/N: Alright Awesome People! That's all for today but come back soon and see what I'm gonna write next! Oh! And pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review!**


	2. 2 I Knew It!

**A/N: Hello again awesome people! It's Ninjagogal9000! I'm back with my 2nd chapter; I'm super exited for all of you to read it!**

**So here we go! Chapter 2!**

_Maya's P.O.V_

Lloyd and I read comic books ALL NIGHT until he fell asleep in my bed, MY BED! I didn't really mind so I went to bed with him.

_Normal P.O.V_

Everyone was staring at the 11 and 12 year olds sleeping together. Kai thought," What the…" Cole thought," Well… This is weird," Zane said," this is the most unusual art I've ever seen," Jay thought," That is just weird," Nya thought," Awwwww," Olivia thought," I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT! This is too much! I think I'm gonna burst out laughing!" Then we all left the room closed the door, and Zane and I went to make breakfast.

_Maya's P.O.V_

I woke up with a groan_," UGGG I HATE MORNINGS,"_ Then I remembered,"_ SHOOT LLOYDS STILL HERE!" _I started shaking him, hoping he would wake up, Thank god he did. As soon as he did he ran to his room._" I hope No one saw us,"_ I thought, then I saw a gray suit on a chair in the corner with a note, it said,_" After breakfast your training will begin, Sensei Wu,"_ I put the suit on and went to the dinner table, when I gat there everyone started staring at us, I decided to ignore it and I sat down. That's when Zane came out and gave us waffles. Right after I saw they were waffles I stared at Olivia and said," Waffles, waffles," she answered back saying," Waaaaaaaaaaffflllllsssssssssaaaaa," "what the…" Kai said looking VERY confused, then Lloyd said," there playing the waffles game, it's a game when the people playing can't say anything but waffles." Then I realized we had to stop because we both had to complete the trading curse, when I saw it I was scared stiff!

_Olivia's P.O.V_

I gazed over at Maya, she was like a rock crossed with a child in the dark, still and scared. I decided to go first. I heard Sensei say," Complete the training course before I finish my tea, then we will see if you are ready," I ran through the course, dodging everything in sight, I finally finished and Sensei didn't get to finish his tea. It was Maya's turn.

_Maya's P.O.V_

I stepped up in front of the course and got ready. Then I heard Nya say," GO!" and I was off. I ran through the curse, almost got hit a few times, but I made it, and Sensei didn't finish his tea! I was overjoyed! Then Sensei said, "Congratulations, you have learned spinjitsu, when Olivia and I heard that we both started jumping with excitement. By the end of the day Sensei then disappeared in a golden tornado, I felt myself spin around and I realized I was not wearing light gray tights, a gray dress/tunic, a dark gray belt and to top it off, a mouth mask the color of my dress/tunic. I gazed over at Olivia; she was wearing white tights, a light blue dress/tunic, an aqua belt, and a light blue mouth mask. Soon enough after an exiting day of learning spinjitsu and finally eating something GOOD, we all went to bed, except me, no matter what I tried I couldn't fall asleep! So I decided to go lay on the deck, I got bored again so I sang again.

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

_Lloyd's P.O.V_

I was up AGAIN, just walking around the bounty trying to pass the time when I heard Maya singing again, I know ease dropping is rouge but I did it anyway, I herd her singing another song I've never heard before, It sounded hot. When she was done I decided to go to sleep and I thought_," Tomorrow I will tell her how I feel,"_ and I went to sleep.


	3. OC Contest!

**Hey awesome people! It's Ninjagogal900 again! Listed up! Im having an OC contest, I need 1 male and 1 female, you can do 1 or both but please try to do it! The contest will last for about 1 week so hurry! Here is the info!**

**Name:**

**Age: (10-18)**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Loves:**

**Hates:**

**Backstory:**

**Remember the contest ends in 1 week so write your ideas fast and may the Best OC win!**


	4. OC WINNER!

Hey awesome people! It's Ninjagogal9000! I'm back and announcing the winner of my contest!

**And the winner is, drum roll please…**

**Dundundundundundundundundundundundundundundundundundundundun…**

**Butter4Evaz! Congratulations! And no one made a boy so my friend (G-race, now known as Baker3000) Made this guy!**

**Name: Kevin**

**Hair: Blond Jay Style**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Clothes: Bad Boy/Biker Dude**

**Loves: Flirting With Girls, Computers (Secretly A Geek), Ninjago, Lego Chima, Motorcycles, And Red**

**Hates: Blue, Kids, Old People, Afraid Of Snakes, Undead**

**Back Story: Kevin hated the rich life his family lived so he ran away and joined a biker gang. After one year of being in the gang he got sent to a fosters home and got sent to a family in NY, soon after that he met me, Olivia, and Clarissa and eminently started flirting with Clarissa, will everything change after being sent to Ninjago? Will he let his true personality show?**


	5. 3 You Can Do This Lloyd!

Hi Awesome people! It's Ninjagogal9000! And I Give You My New Chapter (Sorry I keep forgetting to put the "Please Review" thing, Sorry, Also Kevin is 16)

_Clarissa's P.O.V_

I was waiting impatiently next to the phone and I glanced at the clock, IT WAS 7:30? Maya was suppose to call me over 30 minutes ago, At that point I knew something was wrong, I ran outside and grabbed my bike, as I was riding to Maya's house I saw Kevin riding towards me, he said," Hey sugar! Were ya been?" I just ignored him and kept on riding. When I got to Maya's house the lights were off and the door was unlocked so I ran in and saw that the T.V. was broken, when I walked toward it Kevin was in front of me, leaning on the T.V. and I said," Get out of the way!" He smirked," Come on baby what's wrong?" I face palmed myself for a second and said," Kevin, Cant you go be annoying so-," and when I looked up he was gone, I thought_," Well, that was weird," _then I felt something pulling me towards the T.V. and the next think I knew I was falling through the sky.

I was falling for a while, it felt like 3 hours, until I saw that I was heading towards the ground, out of instinct I flipped over and landed safely on my feet. I looked around and thought_," This place looks really strange…" _then I saw a giant flying pirate ship land about a little walk away then I looked the other way and saw KEVIN, I ran over to him to see if he was ok. He got up and said," UGGG, What happened?" " We got sucked into the T.V. that's what happened," He looked at me as if I was crazy. Then I heard a familiar vice calling," CLAIRE, KEVIN" I turned around and saw Maya and Olivia running towards us, I ran towards them to and we all collided in a group hug. When I looked over her shoulder I saw something I never thought I would ever see… THE NINJAGO NINJA!

_Kai's P.O.V_

After we saw Maya and Olivia run off the ship we ran after them, we called," Were are you going?" they didn't seem to hear or notice us until they started hugging this girl. I couldn't quite make out what she looked like until they turned around, she was beautiful, her hair glowed sun and her eyes glowed shined like diamonds. I was snapped out of my trance when Maya said," Guys this is Claire, an old friend of mine," She turned to Clarissa," Clarissa these are the guys, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Kai," we all waved. Then this blond kid came up behind Maya and said," WERE THE HECK A-," Then Olivia covered his mouth and whispered something to him, he calmed down and Olivia said sarcastically," And this is the one and only Kevin," " Sup," we all stared at him until Maya interrupted," shouldn't we go back to the bounty?" we all agreed and went back.

_Clarissa's P.O.V_

When we walked onto the ship I saw earlier Maya poked me and whispered to me and Kevin," Can I talk to you two for a second," we both followed her into a bedroom and she said," Ok, so were should I start?" " How about why your wearing a girl ninja outfit?" I answered, then she said," Oh right, the prophecy… well, Sensei Wu told us that we were the legendary ninja and would defeat the serpentine and Skeleton army for good," we both stared at her with our jaws on the floor until Nya knocked on the door and said," Umm… Are you guys coming out soon?" " Comin right now," Maya answered. Then after that we all got along very well together, we started playing charades and of course, I won, then we ate dinner, while I ate I thought_," Wow, Olivia wasn't kidding, Zane IS the best cook ever!"_ Then we all went to be.

_The Next Day…_

_Lloyd's P.O.V_

I kept thinking to myself," Should I really do this now? YES this is the PERFECT time," I slowly walked towards Maya's room, I was holding a white rose behind my back, I kept telling myself," You can DO this Lloyd, you can do this," I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Maya opened it and said," Hey Lloyd! What do ya need?" I glanced up at her gleaming eyes and said," Umm... do you wanna… umm… go out with me?" I held up the rose, she took it out of my hand and said, " Sure, Id love to, but were are we going?" " I don't know, I never thought id get this far," she giggled," Oh really?" " So you wanna go to the Ninjago gala tonight at 8:00?" She smiled that beautiful smile," Ok, see ya tonight," and she closed the door. I smacked myself in the face to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and I wasn't, then I clicked my heals and started to break dance, when I was finished I looked at the clock, It was 7:21. That's when I realized I didn't have anything to wear, and with that I ran to the guys room, hoping they could help.

_Maya's P.O.V_

I closed the door and sank to the floor, holding the rose close to my chest, I took a deep breath and thought_," Wow… my favorite character just asked me out on a date and I said yes, is that weird at all? No it isn't, after all he is really nice and cute," _then I realized I didn't have any good clothes to wear and it was 7:48! I ran to Nya's room were Olivia and Claire were playing cards. I started banging on the door, then Claire opened the door and said," Gees Maya, you look worried are you ok?" I ran in at shut the door then I replied," yes and no," " Well what's up," " Umm, Lloyd asked me out and were going to the Ninjago gala," Claire's jaw was on the floor wile Nya and Olivia were jumping around saying," I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT! You two would be so cute together!" " Umm… sorry to interrupt your celebration but I don't have anything to wear and it starts in 15 MINUTES!" they both paused and Nya said," Leave it to me!" and she pulled me to her closet. After 11 minutes of makeup and dresses and hair stuff she pushed me in front of the mirror, I was wearing a cute short black cocktail prom dress with silver gems on the top half and plain black at the bottom, the flower Lloyd gave me was in my hair which was down, it reached to my hips and my feet were squeezed into shiney black high healed shoes, I said," Wow, but there's something missing" then I remembered I ran to my room and the girls followed, I rushed in and dug through my bag (I was holding it when I got sucked into Ninjago), I pulled out my necklace, it had a silver heart shaped locket, when I opened it there was an incurving that said_," To my perach _(that's flower in Hebrew_)__ we will always love you no matter what, love saba and safta," _I put the necklace on and said," I'm ready."

_Lloyd's P.O.V_

I banged on the door as fast as I could until Kai opened the door and I ran in. After he closed the door I said," Guys I need help! I just asked Maya to go to the Ninjago gala with me I look like a pig who just took a mud bath!" they all stared at me for a second until Cole said," Don't worry, we've got you covered," and they dragged me to the closet. In about 10 minutes I was dressed up in a black suit with a dark green tie, when I looked in the mirror I said," I like it!" Kai responded by saying," Good, Now go get her tiger," he winked at me and I ran to Maya's room and knocked on the door, when she opened it my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes were nearly about to pop out of my head, she was THAT beautiful. She blushed," how do I look?" I stuttered," A- A-AMAZING, ABSOLUTLY AMAZING," she blushed even more," You don't look to bad yourself," "Umm so, do you wanna take the ultra dragon?" she blushed even more then before," Sure."

All right, that's the end of this chapter, make sure to check in soon and see what new things I'll write, and for all those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fans out there I'm writing a new story called," The field of black roses," so check it out and please review BYE!


	6. 4 I Love You Like A Love Song

**Yo Yo Yo it's ****N**** to the ****N**** back with Chapter 4!**

Lloyd's P.O.V

When we got off the ultra dragon I was still blushing because Maya was holding onto my chest the whole time. As we walked through the door Maya said," Whoa, this place is packed!" " Ya, the Ninjago gala is one of the biggest events of the year," " Wow, we'll be lucky if we even find an opened table," it took a wile but we did find a table right next to the dance floor. When we sat down thing got awkward.

Maya's P.O.V

We sat there for a wile silent until tango music came on Lloyd slowly turned his head towards me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor, I said," Umm… Lloyd, I don't know how to tango," he smirked like he was up to something," Don't worry, Cole taught me, just follow my lead," and with that we were dancing, I got the hang of it and eventually was guiding myself. Everyone left the dance floor to watch us, every fierce move sent everyone awe struck. Soon I realized everyone was watching us so I grabbed Lloyds arm and started to walk off, but out of nowhere I kick both of my feet and Lloyd was carrying me wile I was lying like a dead fish. When I got down Lloyd was blushing, I smirked and we continued. Soon the dance was over and we ended with a dip, everyone was cheering except for the girls who were crying because THEY wanted to dance with the green/gold ninja. Slowly but surely everyone started to leave until Lloyds and I were alone, he kept joking around and telling jokes," Then I said, that's not chicken, that's my dogs chew toy!" I was laughing me head off," Oh my god, your hilarious Lloyd!" that's when we noticed everyone was gone so Lloyd said," Hey, you wanna go to the park?" I nodded.

Lloyd's P.O.V

We walked to the park and no one was there. I smirked and I tapped Maya," Tag! Your it!" she started laughing and chased after me. We ran around for a wile until she got me and pinned me down to the ground, I blushed," Maya, can you please get off me?" she shook her head," Not until you say I win," " NEVER!" " UGG, fine," she got off of me but immediately tackled me to the ground and put me in an arm lock," SAY IT!" " *Wheeze* cant… breath…" she tightened her grip," OK, OK YOU WIN," she let go and I was gasping for breath. When I caught my breath I saw the old abandoned windmill and said," Betcha I can make it to the top of the windmill before you can!" she grinned and we ran as fast as we could.

Normal P.O.V

Lloyd finished climbing up the stairs and tried to catch his breath when he saw Maya sitting on the edge of the roof singing **(I like to sing when I'm waiting or bored)**

Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time 

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally 

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you 

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally 

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart 

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me? 

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally

Maya's P.O.V

When I finished I nearly jumped out of my skin to see Lloyd standing right behind me," That was beautiful," I blushed," Thanks," he smirked and went on," umm… so do you think we should get down, this thing is as old as Ninjago itself," I nodded and we got down, when we did we started walking around the park, after a moment I said," Hey, wanna play hide and seek?" he nodded and smiled. So I went to a tree, covered my eyes and started to count," 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, READY OR NOT IM COMING LLOYD!" I ran around looking for Lloyd, I couldn't find him anywhere, then I had an idea, I fell back and Lloyd obviously ran out and caught me. After he settled me down on his lab he tried to get me to "wake up", He whispered," Maya, please wake up…" I muffle something," What?" I opened my eyes and smirked," I got you," he face palmed myself as I laughed. After he removed his hand from his face he blushed," umm… Maya, I have to tell you something," I stopped laughing and got up," Ya," his blush faded and he said," Never mind," and he started to walk away. I already knew what he was gonna say so I said it for him in my own words.

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby 

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby 

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby 

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby 

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby 

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby 

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat 

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby 

I love you...like a love song...

When I finished he turned around and blushed," Y-you like me back," I smiled," As much as you do," with that he tackled me into a loving kiss. When we broke apart he said," So… does this mean were officially dating?" I blushed a deep shade of red," I guess it does," Lloyd looked at his watch," We should be getting back to the bounty," I smiled and held his hand," All right, lets go," and we went home.

**All right! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review, and I will see you next time!**


	7. Aouthors Note

A/N: HILO PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! Its Ninjagogal9000 with a FanFiction Update!

**IM GOING TO CANADA so I wont be posting a new chapter for a little wile.**

**So… SEE YOU ALL IN AFEW DAYS… or weeks, whenever I can get back to you, so…**

**SEE YOU ALL LATER! TTYL**


	8. 5 The Kidnapping

**HIIIII! Sorry I haven't written in a while I was in Canada if you didn't know and I kinda had a little writer's block so this chapters gonna be a little short but enjoy!**

Olivia's P.O.V

I was SOOOO bored; we were still waiting for Lloyd and Maya to come back. I went to my room a sat there for a wile. I kept looking at the ceiling for some reason and I randomly started singing Taylor the latte boy…

There's a boy who works at Starbucks

Who is very inspirational.  
He is very inspirational because of many things. 

I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
When he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
I could swear my heart grows wings! 

So today at 8:11  
I decided I should meet him  
I decided I should meet him  
In a proper formal way. 

So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"  
I said "Fine, and my name's Kristin"  
And he softly answered, "Hey."  
And I said "My name is Kristen, and thank you for the extra foam…" 

And he said his name was Taylor,  
Which provides the inspiration for this poem: 

Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him… 

So I'd like to get my nerve up  
To recite my poem musical.  
He would like the fact it's musical  
Because he plays guitar.  
So today at 8:11, Taylor told me he was playing  
In a band down in the village in the basement of a bar. 

And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,  
But for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew  
But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,  
And I knew that triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!  
I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"  
He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him. 

Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him… 

I used to be the kind of girl who'd run when love rushed toward her.  
But finally a voice whispered "Love can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order." 

Taylor, the latte boy  
Bring me java, bring me joy  
Oh Taylor the latte boy  
I love him, I love him, I love him. 

So many years my heart has waited,  
Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?  
Taylor, the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him.  
I love him, I love him, I love him.

When I finished I heard a familiar villainous voice say," My my, what a ssssimply divine voice you have," I wiped my head around to see a tall creepy figure, before I could scream a bag went over my head and I passed out.

Lloyd's P.O.V

When Maya and I walked into the bounty we saw the guys run up to us, Cole said something but we couldn't hear him because he was so tired out, Maya put her arm on his shoulder and said," Ok, slow down Cole, now what happened?" " OLIVIA'S BEEN KIDNAPED!" After he said that Maya's face darkened and she said," Who… Took… Her…" " None of us know, but we found a note stabbed to the door," he handed it to her and after about three seconds of looking at it she said darkly," Pythor's back," everyone stared at her in silence until Jay said," THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, he was eaten by the great devourer!" " If Sensei survived who couldn't say HE didn't?!" Nya interrupted," She does have a point," then Kai added," But how are we suppose to find him? He could be anywhere, even in this room," we all thought for a moment until I realized something, Pythor knows we will come after him so he couldn't do this on his own," He must of found the rest of the serpentine and went back to the sewer's, so lets check there!" we all agreed and went to find the nearest manhole.

Maya's P.O.V

It was a long walk to the nearest manhole and my legs were aching, I didn't care because I was so mad, mad at Pythor, mad at the serpentine, mad at the world, mad at god, mad at myself, I thought_," HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPED?! MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY A SNAKE AND SHE MIGHT BE TORCHURED, KILLED, OR EVEN EATEN! I can't let that happed," _I picked up the pace while the others were REALY lagging behind. Finally we arrived, we climbed down into the manhole and sneaked our way through the sludge until we reached a ledge, we sat quietly and watched, the I saw the very snake that took my friend, Pythor, he began to speak to the snake generals surrounding him," My plan issss going perfectly, I have the girl and my army, now the only thing left to do is wait," then Scales interrupted," Why musssst we wait?" " You pitiful foolsss you don't know ANYTHING do you? Ssssince we have the girl the ninja will come for her and they'll fall right into my trap," I heard the others applaud. My foot slipped and a huge rock fell and hit Skalidor on the head and he passed out. Then I heard a voice call out," NINJA!"

That's For Reading! Ill Write More Soon! Please Review, And I Will See You Awesome People Later!


End file.
